ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Pederson
}}| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- }| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- }| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- }| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain - }} |- } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:# FEE035; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} |- }| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- }| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- }| style="background-color: #FEE035; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |} 'General' Felix appeared in the first levelling arc of Aqua Rain as Ike's surfing instructor who turned out to be one of the pirates of Drunk Falcon, a crew related to Ike's job. 'Appearance' NA 'Personality' A really happy and laidback person. He is quite lazy in that he does not enjoy strenuous activities and does not have a lot of guts. 'Magical Ability' He has no known abilities but wants to become a mage. 'Weaknesses' He is a pushover and no magical abilities, making him extremely vulnerable. He is also not very intelligent. 'History' For a short period of time, he was the first mate of the pirate crew, Drunk Falcon. 'Relationships' Ike Waites They first met at a bar where they got drunk and had a competition to see who could break the most tables under a minute. Later on, it was found that Felix was on Drunk Falcon, a pirate crew that Ike had infiltrated for a job. Aer Caligo Master Caligo approved his acceptance into Aqua Rain as he called it "an amazing guild". Daisuke From first meeting, Daisuke has liked him because Felix called him a "guy". Lyra Eriksson He replaced her as First Mate on Drunk Falcon but she took the sentence as First Mate when the pirate crew were arrested. Since, she has held a grudge against him and wishes to kill him. On the otherhand, Felix is just terrified of her. 'Plot' Don't Steal The Rum Supply He first appeared as a customer at a bar and talked to Ike. They got drunk and made a bet on who could smash the most tables in a minute, resulting in Ike taking the job. Seven Arc He follows Ike Waites to Seven and stays the night in the castle Prince Izu resides in. However at night, some visitors come to steal a scroll from the castle known as the Band of Seven. He recognises one of the members, Lyra Eriksson who chases him into the castle in rage. 'Days Off' None. 'Trivia' None. 'Quotes' “For goodness sake, let’s work this out in a civilised conversation!” Seven Arc, Page 12 “Well that didn’t change anything either.” Seven Arc, Page 12 “O.O !!!? ??!!?~!?!? ??!?? ????~~?!!?! !!!! !!?!?!??~ !??!?!” Reverse Harem Arc, Page 14